Journey With Friends
by aquaJournalism
Summary: Follow Shujin Aefly on his journey through Johto! Will he ever challenge the Pokemon League? /Based off my own HG/SS gameplay, rated T for language


**A/N: Despite the fact that this kind of fanfic is super overrated, I just decided to write one based on my Soul Silver game that I've been playing for a while now. ^^ I should be updating my APH fanfic...but I kinda ran out of ideas on that one. Maybe I'll post a chapter on it tomorrow ^^; I might have gotten some of the lines wrong; I started playing it last month xD**

**Warnings: A few swear words here and there, possible OOC-ness...that's probably it for this one. :L**

**Rating: T for language **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon D: **

**-0-0-0-**

"Shujin! Get up!"

I groaned, hearing my mother yell at me from downstairs. Dragging myself out of bed, I absently remembered; I was going to start my long-overdue Pokemon journey today! Suddenly excited, I ran to the toilet to wash up. Professor Elm had told me that I would be allowed to choose one of the Pokemon in his lab for my starter last week.

When I was ready, I went downstairs, only to be greeted by my mother. "Hi Mom," I said, giving her a hug.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She giggled, before continuing, "Here's your Pokegear. It came back from the repair shop yesterday." Giving me a bag, she shoved the Pokegear into it before passing the bag to me. I slung it over my shoulder, then turned to my mother.

"I've gotta pick my starter pokemon today, Mom! See'ya later!" I waved to her before exiting the house, closing the door behind me. I was about to make my way to Professor Elm's lab when a Marill suddenly ran up to me, bumping itself excitedly against my legs. Smiling, I reached down to pet the blue water pokemon.

"SHUJIN~!"

I winced, a familiar loud voice resounding in my ears. Straightening up, I caught sight of my childhood friend, Lyra, running towards me with a giant smile on her face as usual. "Hey Lyra," I greeted, before gesturing to the Marill and asking, "Is she yours?" Lyra nodded, picking her Marill up and squeezing it. The Marill let out a sound of immense pleasure, nuzzling against her hand.

"I'll see you later, Lyra. Right now I've gotta go to Professor Elm's lab and pick up a Pokemon," I explained, before walking off in the direction of the lab. As I neared it, I noticed a redhead peering into the lab from one of its windows. Curious, I approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. Almost immediately, he swung around, nearly hitting me in the face.

"Go away!" He said rudely, shoving me backwards before going back to what he had been doing. Nearly falling over, I quickly regained my balance, muttering under my breath, "What the crap is his problem?"

I entered the lab from the front door and made my way over to Prof. Elm, who grinned when he saw me. "Hi," I said, waving to him.

"Ah, Shujin! Are you ready to pick your starter?" He dragged me over to a machine where three pokeballs were. I bent down, peering at the pokeballs. I had never particularly _liked _Fire type pokemon, and the sharp teeth of the Water type pokemon in the second pokeball intimidated me. What it if tried to bite me? Shuddering at the thought, I reached for the last pokeball and pressed the button, releasing the pokemon inside.

"So you want Chikorita, the Grass type?" Prof. Elm asked me.

I glanced back at the pokemon; it was a light shade of green and had a darker green leaf protruding from its head. It was actually rather adorable, I realized. "Yeah," I replied, kneeling down to look my new friend in the eye. "I think I'll name you Midori," I spoke to it, and in reply, it pushed its head into my palm, letting out a cry.

"You should let your new pokemon walk with you instead of putting it in its pokeball; it lets the pokemon get more used to you," Prof. Elm said, before his PC let out a sound. He instantly rushed over to it, before turning around and speaking, "Shujin, I have this friend whom people call Mr. Pokemon. He's always discovering new things and he just emailed me to tell me about a new discovery. But we're kind of busy now...could you go for us?"

"Yeah ok," I replied.

"He lives north of Cherrygrove City." Prof. Elm said, before turning back to his work. I shrugged, deciding to leave. I was almost out the door when a scientist ran up to me and said, "Here, I'll give you some potions. Use them if your pokemon gets hurt!"

Putting the potions in my bag, I left, going west of New Bark Town to Cherrygrove. As I waded through the waist-high grass, a wild Pidgey jumped out at me. Nearly shrieking – how embarassing, I stumbled backwards in shock, before I remembered Midori. Despite the fact that Flying types had the advantage over my Grass starter, I figured that it wouldn't know any Flying type moves as it still looked rather young. "Midori, use Tackle!" I commanded, and my starter immediately charged at the Pidgey, tackling it to the ground. The Pidgey let out a cry of pain, and I felt bad for attacking it until it tackled Midori back. "Use Tackle again!" I said. The Pidgey fainted, and we continued on our way to Cherrygrove.

It took quite a while, but we managed to get to Cherrygrove after knocking out several wild Pokemon. I rushed Midori to the PokeCenter, and got him healed up before I went north of Cherrygrove. On the way there we had to go through some more grass, and this time a Weedle appeared in our path.

"Crap," I cursed. Weedle was a Bug and Poison type pokemon, so it would have a major type advantage over my starter. Before I could command Midori to use Tackle, it attacked first with a Poison Sting. "Dodge, Midori!" I yelled, not wanting him to get poisoned. Luckily for Midori, he managed to get out of the way before the attack hit, and I said, "Ok, now use Tackle!" My Chikorita tackled the Weedle, sending it flying back. Stroking Midori's head, we continued, and only ran into a few more Weedle and Caterpie before we made it out of the grass. Seeing a house up ahead, I entered it, only to be greeted by a random guy. _Oh shit, I went into the wrong house_, I thought, and was about to apologize when the guy said, "People often come into my house looking for Mr. Pokemon! You didn't, right?"

"U-Uh..actually I –"

"You didn't! I'm so happy! I'll give you this!" He cut me off, shoving a box into my hands. I glanced down at it.

"Ok...I guess I'll leave now then," I said sheepishly, before exiting in a rush. _What the hell was that all about?_ I thought, shoving the box in my bag before I went north a bit more.

Soon, we reached Mr. Pokemon's house, and we entered, to see him talking with the famed Professor Oak. Feeling awkward, I shuffled my feet and said, "Uh...Mr. Pokemon? Professor Elm told me to come here..."

Mr. Pokemon seemed to notice me for the first time, and he said, "Oh yes. Shujin, is it? Professor Elm told me that you were coming." Reaching in a box, he pulled out a white egg with blue and red triangular markings on it and handed it to me. "Show this to Professor Elm, would you?" I nodded, and was about to leave when Professor Oak walked up to me.

"I can see that your pokemon really trusts you. I'll give you this Pokedex. It'll be difficult to fill it up, but I believe that you can do it," he said, passing an unfamiliar device to me. I looked at it for a moment, before asking how it worked.

"It automatically records data of pokemon you've seen or caught. Also, to know more about the pokemon, just scan it with the Pokedex, like this!" He took the Pokedex from me and pressed a button before pointing it at Midori. Passing it back to me, I noticed that a data panel was on the screen, and it described a Chikorita, also noting Midori's current level and moves that he knew.

"Thanks, Prof. Oak! I'll go to Prof. Elm and show him the egg now!" I said, leaving the house.

I was almost out of Cherrygrove city, when a familiar redhead bumped into me. I almost fell over, but managed to regain my balance. "Watch where you're going!" He hissed at me. I was about to protest; _he _had been the one that crashed into me, but instead he quickly challenged me to a battle. He sent out his pokemon, a Cyndaquil.

I knew Cyndaquil was the Fire type starter from Professor Elm's lab, and it had the type advantage over Midori. Gritting my teeth, I hoped that his Cyndaquil hadn't learnt any Fire type moves yet, and ordered Midori to use Tackle.

"Dodge and use Ember, Cyndaquil!" The girly boy smirked at my shocked look.

"Avoid it and use Tackle!" I panicked, watching as Midori crashed face first into the ground after missing Cyndaquil. The fire mouse turned to face my starter, letting loose a fiery attack from the flames burning on its back. Midori yelped, just managing to jump out of the way, before lunging at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, not expecting a counter-attack, wasn't able to avoid it, and Midori slammed into its side, sending it flying back to its trainer. Unamused, the redhead commanded, "Use Ember!" Cyndaquil got up shakily, but before it could attack, I told Midori to use Tackle, effectively knocking it out.

The redhead scoffed, returning his injured pokemon to its pokeball before handing me my prize money. He turned to leave, and I realized that he had dropped his trainer card. Picking it up, I just had time to read his name – Silver – before he snatched it from me. I heard him say, "You saw my name," in a dismayed voice before he fled again.

Confused, I quickly hurried back to Prof. Elm's lab, and showed him the egg. He gently touched its surface, before saying, "T-This egg...there's something special about it...I think you should keep it and see what hatches from it, Shujin!"

"Ok..." Personally I didn't exactly know how to hatch eggs, but I figured that leaving it in my bag – a warm place, would hatch it. He turned back to his laptop again, and I sighed, exiting the place. As soon as I got out, Lyra ran up to me and said, "Shujin, you only have one pokemon! You've gotta catch another one or Chikorita will get lonely!" Dragging me off to the tall grass, she continued, "Do you know how to catch pokemon?" I shook my head; honestly, I didn't, but I knew you needed pokeballs to catch pokemon and I didn't have any. "Ok, I'll show you, then!"

We ran around in the grass until we encountered a wild pokemon, a Rattata. Personally I would never have caught one; they weren't exactly useful, but Lyra sent out her Marill and ordered it to use Tackle. The small blue pokemon slammed into the wild Rattata. It yelped, but wagged its tail cutely. That was the attack Tail Whip, but it didn't exactly affect Marill, so Lyra told Marill to use Tackle again, but the Rattata hit Marill first with a Quick Attack. Marill tackled it to the ground, and Lyra threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball shook once, twice, thrice, then let out a click.

Lyra whooped, grabbing the pokeball and pressing its release button. The Rattata was let out of the pokeball, and it looked at Lyra, letting out its cry. Lyra glanced back at me, then said, "You know how to catch pokemon, now, I'll give you some pokeballs!" She unzipped my bag and slipped five pokeballs into it.

"Thanks, Lyra. I'll see you around!" I called, before leaving to find a wild pokemon that I wanted. As I looked around, I decided that I wanted a Rock type pokemon, as they usually had rather high defense. I noticed an entrance to a route that I had never seen before, so I went into it and checked my map. "Oh, I'm in Route 46..." I said to myself, before running around in the tall grass to see what kind of pokemon there were. As I ran, I accidentally stepped on a rock, almost tripping.

An angry pokemon cry sounded, and I turned around to see a pokemon that looked like a rock with arms. Pulling out my Pokedex, I scanned it, and discovered that it was a Geodude, a Rock and Ground type. Midori had the type advantage, and he had learnt two new moves, Razor Leaf and PoisonPowder. Knowing that Grass types had the advantage over Rock and Ground, I ordered Midori to use Razor Leaf, almost knocking the Geodude out. It then tackled Midori, but it didn't do much damage since it was at level 3 and Midori was a level 12.

I then threw a pokeball at it, watching as the capsule shook back and forth, then clicked. I grinned, reaching down to pick the pokeball up. Pressing the release button, I stood back as my Geodude was released from its pokeball. Stroking its rough head, I said, "I'm sorry for stepping on you, ok?" It looked up at me, before letting out a grumble. I took it as a yes, then said, "I'll name you Gaylee."

Putting Midori back into his pokeball, I let Gaylee walk beside me, getting used to my presence. I had caught a new pokemon! Feeling accomplished, I checked my map to see where the first city – Violet City – was. Noticing that it wasn't far, I exited Route 46, then continued on the way to Violet City.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: And yes, I am aware that a Razor Leaf from a level 12 would probably kill a level 3 Geodude, but I couldn't be bothered to edit it and make Midori use Tackle. Ehehehe... ^^;**

**Also, the reason why I named it Gaylee is because in my class, we have a Pokemon craze going on and one of my classmates is a Geodude. Her nickname is Gaylee – because she acts so friggen _gay_ xD – so I named my Geodude Gaylee when I caught it. **

**Current Team:**

**Geodude [Gaylee] – Level 3**

**Chikorita [Midori] – Level 12**

_**~garbage(rocks)**_


End file.
